JONAS
by xoxonickjonas
Summary: Caitlin Adams ans Nate Gray HATE each other. What they don't know is they are both spies for J.O.N.A.S. What happens when they get partnered up for a mission? COMPLETE!
1. Trailer

**Caitlin Adams and Nate Gray hate each other!**

_Shows Caitlin and Nate _

"_SHUT UP GRAY!"_

"_GO TO HELL CAITLIN!"_

**But they both are the top spies at J.O.N.A.S**

_Shows Caitlin doing a back flip then beating up a guy_

_Shows Nate de-activating a bomb. Then beating up a guy_

**What happens when the most evil person is on the loose**

_Shows a picture of Hannah Stewart _

"_Caitlin you need to defeat her." _

"_Nate can you do this?" _

_Nate & Caitlin together "I'm Ready."_

**What happens….**

"_Your going to need a partner for this." _

**When they discover….**

_Shows Nate entering a conference room_

_Shows Caitlin entering the same room from another side. _

**They are each other's partners?**

"_No way!"_

"_I'm not working with….it!"_

**Can they work together?**

_Shows Nate and Caitlin trying to enter the door. _

"_Me first." _

"_NO ME!' _

**Will love spark between the two spies?**

"_Your are pretty cool…." _

"_You too." _

_Shows them kissing_

_**Starring **_

_**Xoxonickjonas as Caitlin Adams**_

_**Shows Caitlin on the ground**_

_**Nick Jonas**_

"_**OK OK this is a joke."**_

_**Miley Cyrus **_

"_**Let's see…." **_

_**Demi Lovato**_

"_**What happened between you two?"**_

_**In**_

_**J.O.N.A.S**_

_**Shows Nate and Caitlin **_

"_She can't be in J.O.N.A.S she's a girl!"_

_*Caitlin kicks Nate in the balls.*_

"_That's right!" Does snap thing_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**There's the trailer =)**


	2. Chapter One: Bad Beginnings

**I couldn't wait! I wanted to upload the 1st chapter!**

_Caitlin POV_

"SHUT UP NATE!" I yelled at Nate Gray. My moved by dirty blonde (Brown with a little blonde) hair out of my face. My brown eyes raged with fury as I fought with Nate Gray AKA a pain in my ass.

"Make me!" He yelled back.

I was just about to punch him when my friend Mitchie stopped me.

"Since I'm the bigger person I'm not going to contribute in this argument." I faked smiled at him.

"Uh huh sure." He said sarcastically.

"OK THAT'S IT!" I ran to attack him but Mitchie held on to me.

Nate laughed, "See ya ADAMS!"

"GO AWAY GRAY!"

He walked away as Mitchie let me go.

"What happened to make you guys hate each other?" She asked curious.

"Well…." I drove into the story.

_Goes to Nate and Caitlin when they are four_

"_Give me that toy!" Said Nate. _

"_No!"_

_Get into a fist fight._

"_I HATE YOU!" Both yell._

_End_

Mitchie crossed her arms, "A toy?"

I nodded.

"What? I loved that toy, rest in peace Mr. Fuzzy Bear." I started to cry.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked away.

"You just never met him!" I yelled as she laughed.

I sighed as I walked to my locker. Suddenly my spy communicator rang I picked up it was the boss.

"Your coming this afternoon for work out right?" He asked.

"Yes sir why?" I asked.

"You'll see I'll see you then agent C." He signed off.

OK I wasn't just Caitlin Adams the sophomore of West High I was Agent C of J.O.N.A.S.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What'cha think? R&R plz!**


	3. Chapter Two: Inside the HQ

**Here's Chapter 2**

_Caitlin POV_

I was in the J.O.N.A.S HQ working on my usual training. I was punching and high kicking a punching bag but all I pictured was Nate's face. I smacked it even harder when I though of his name. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Agent C report to the boss room thank you." She said.

I took off my punching gloves and walked to the office. Was something wrong? I thought about all the possible reason he may have wanted me while I enter his office.

_Nate POV_

I entered the HQ. OK I'm a J.O.N.A.S agent. Agent N. I entered the TECH Training room. I was working on deactivating bombs and such. Suddenly the intercom came on.

"Agent N report to the Mission Briefing room immedently thank you."

I walked out of the room and headed to the mission briefing room.

_Caitlin POV_

_A few minutes earlier_

"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked walking in the room.

"Yes take a seat." He pointed to the chair across his desk.

I sat down ready for whatever he had to tell me.

"Hannah Stewart is on the loose again." He said showing me picture of the blonde criminal.

"What's her plan?" I asked crossing my legs.

The boss walked over to me. "We have no idea that' where you come in."

I got interested when he said that.

"Your one of our top spies. We need you to do this."

I smiled up at him, "You can count on me sir!"

"Not just you but agent N. He's going to be your partner for this."

I nodded, I like to work alone but Hannah was a dangerous person.

"OK sir thank you." I walked out of the room and back to the hand combat room.

_Nate POV_

"Hannah again?" I moaned.

This was the 5th time she escaped, what did she want??

"Yep we need you to figure out what's she's doing and stop it." Miss Lever said.

"I can do that." I smiled.

She sat down in her office chair, "Not just you but also Agent C."

I froze, a partner?

"OK when do we leave?" I asked getting up.

"We'll call you both on the communicator so you can come down here."

I said my good-bye and walked back to the TECH training room.

Maybe a partner won't be so bad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**he he remeber that Nate. **

**What will happen?**

**How will they react?**

**R&R plz!!!!**


	4. Chapter Three: YOU!

**Here's Chappie three! To clear something up, Caitlin Adams is me, but the last name is not my real name.**

_Caitlin POV_

I walked through the empty corridors to the conference room. Today I was going to meet agent N. I thought about what he or she would be like. He/she was one of the most efficient technologists in J.O.N.A.S. I turned the last corner and inhaled as I put my hand on the knob.

_Nate POV_

I was in front of the door to the conference room. I was at the west entrance, (A/N Caitlin is at the East entrance.), Agent C was the top hand combat agent in the league. I inhaled as I twisted the knob and opened the door.

_No POV_

The two agents entered the room at the same time and gasped.

"NATE!?" Caitlin yelled.

"CAITLIN??" He yelled back.

The boss walked in, "Oh good you know eachother."

"IT'S GOOD?" Nate asked.

"Shut up Gray."

Nate walked over to the boss so did Caitlin. "She can't be in J.O.N.A.S she's a GIRL!"

Caitlin's face grew red with anger as she kicked Nate in the balls. Nate held his spot as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Psst wimp." She muttered.

"Wimp? Me?" Nate asked in a squeaky voice.

The boss slammed his hand on the table, "ENOUGH!"

The two agents stopped and looked at the boss.

"Now you too can be a DECENT spy if you work TOGETHER! Understand?" He asked.

The two agents nodded as they sat down.

"Now your mission is to find out what Hannah is planning and stop it. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Of course sir." Caitlin smiled.

"Suck up." Nate whispered.

Caitlin kicked him under the table but kept a smile on her face. Nate coughed and smiled too.

The boss sighed, "We called your school and said that you were accepted to a three week college tour that should give you enough time to complete this mission."

The two agents nodded.

The boss dismissed them as they exited the room. Nate and Caitlin exited the room and headed to the helicopter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OK as u can tell this mission may not turn out pretty....he he =)**

**R&R plz!**


	5. Chapter Four: The Adventure Begins

**Here's Chapter 4. I tried to make it long.**

_No POV_

The two agents walked out of the inside HQ and went to the launch pad. The helicopter was already there Nate stopped Caitlin.

"I think we should work together." He smiled as he twitched a little.

"Your lying." Caitlin said as she started to walk again.

"What?" He asked as he stopped her.

"Your twitching, just to let you know I'm going to be the boss k?" Caitlin walked into the helicopter.

Nate rolled his eyes and walked in the helicopter too.

"You the boss?" He laughed at the thought.

"We can't have a nerd be our boss can we?" She asked as the helicopter took off.

"No we can't! So why are you leading?" He asked getting the parachutes ready.

"Then why are you- shut up." She rolled her eyes as she mocked and got the parachute on her back.

Caitlin opened the door and jumped out. So did Nate. They free fell for at least 10 seconds before releasing the chute. They landed on the desert ground as they took off there backpacks. Nate took off his chute but got out a gadget.

"Saids here Hannah's HQ should be that way." He said pointing ahead.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "No this way!" She pointed behind him.

"Technology never lies." Nate said pointing to his gadget as he started to walk.

"NERD!" Caitlin yelled pointing at him.

"LOSER!" He pointed at her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes and dedcided to follow Nate he did have the gadget.

They walked through the hot land until they found an abandoned shack that looked like it been through wars and a shoot out the roof was pretty much about to fall off.

"Oh yeah there's Hannah's HQ!" Caitlin sacarstically said pointing to the tiny shack.

"B-but the gadget-"was wrong!" Caitlin interrupted him.

Caitlin walked the opposite direction as Nate followed. After three hours the sun setted and the agents decided to make camp. Caitlin took out her camping supplies as Nate pulled out a cube.

"That is…." Caitlin waited for an answer.

"My tent." Nate smiled,.

"Wow unlike you I packed something we can actually sleep in!" Caitlin said as she started to put the poles in the ground.

"Just watch Adams." He pushed a button then threw the cube on the ground.

Nate covered his ears like getting ready for an explosion. Caitlin put her hands on her hips as she waited. Nothing happened. Nate picked up the cube.

"What?" He said.

"Look's like your Rebrick's cube didn't work wanna sleep in here?" Caitlin laughed as she asked and walked back to her almost finished tent.

Nate rolled his eyes, "I don't need your dirty tent!"

Caitlin pretended to be hurt but then yelled, "FINE!"

Nate began to hit the cube but nothing happened. The night came and Caitlin decided to head to bed. Nate took off his backpack and used it as a pillow. He slept beside Caitlin's tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Caitlin woke up and teared down he tent. After she did that she walked over to a sleeping Nate. He was drooling Caitlin noticed as she stared at it in disgust. She walked over to the food packets and took out a squished meatball meat. Caitlin tiptoed back over to Nate and poured the meatball meat on him he woke up in a stunned way.

"WHAT?" He said looking at the meat.

Caitlin busted out laughing.

Nate took some meat off his head and put in on Caitlin's head. She screamed in shock as she wiped it off.

"C'mon let's go." Caitlin said after calming herself down.

They packed up and continued to walk Caitlin's direction. They stopped when they saw.......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm making u wait!**

**R&R PLZ**


	6. Chapter Five: Investigating

**Here's Chapter 5. Srry it took so long!**

_No POV_

What was in front of the two agents was an abandoned town. All the buildings were deserted and half destroyed. The agents entered the town and looked around. .

"Hannah's HQ is here?" Nate asked laughing.

"OK it wasn't what I expected but keep on looking k?" Caitlin rolled her eyes.

Nate rolled his eyes back at her while he went to a poster.

"Uh…Caitlin?" He said.

"What is it now?" She yelled back.

Nate took down the poster and handed it to Caitlin who read it out loud:

**New Girl in Town! Come to the Welcoming ceremony! **

_*Picture of Hannah*_

"Something tells me this town doesn't get a lot of newbie's." Caitlin smirked as she dialed the boss.

"She probably destroyed the town then left." Nate smirked back but then the two turned away.

"But why?" Caitlin asked.

Nate shrugged and looked around. He found another poster lying on the ground almost ripped.

"Caitlin over here." Nate yelled.

Caitlin ran over and then stopped at the poster. She read it:

**Powerful Diamond Exhibit Now OPENED!**

**Where?: Danny's Museum**

"Nice looking Gray." Caitlin smiled.

Nate smiled back, "Thanks you too Adams."

They started to look for Danny's when they found it, it was completely destroyed. The windows had no more glass in them, the door was kicked down.

"C'mon." Caitlin said as she headed toward the entrance.

Nate followed.

"Careful!" He yelled.

Caitlin turned then thought, _why does he care?_

They stepped over damages when they found a broken glass case, where the diamond was probably held. Nate took out a gadget and scanned the broken halves for fingerprints. After that the computer gadget ran a test.

"Hannah's fingerprints." Nate sighed.

"Since when does Hannah do her own dirty work?" Caitlin thought.

Nate shrugged.

They walked out of the town while that they were talking about the case.

"Do you think she needs it to…power something?" Caitlin gulped at the fearful thought.

"I hope not." Nate sighed as the sun lowered into the horizon.

They set up camp and a fire. Nate got out some food and cooked it over the fire then the two ate.

"How did you join J.O.N.A.S?" Nate asked taking a bite.

"Well…." Caitlin drove into the story.

_Flashback_

_Caitlin was in a Kung-Fu competition when she was 8. She had a black belt one day something happened. _

"_Um I was told I was in an all-state competition…" Caitlin said when she was in the J.O.N.A.S HQ. _

"_Caitlin Adams we want you to join J.O.N.A.S." The boss smiled. _

"_Me?" Caitlin gasped. _

_She didn't even get to join the cheerleading squad! _

"_OK."_

_END_

"Wow cool." Nate smiled.

"How about you?" Caitlin asked smiling back.

"Well I didn't really have a choice it was either that or watch the person I love…die." Nate gulped the last word.

Caitlin put down her plate and sat up, "The boss did that to you?"

Nate shook his head, "No Kevin did."

'Oh."

Kevin was the boss of THE boss. He was very aggressive and tense but he was a loveable…grizzly bear.

Caitlin looked up at the stars.

"It's beautiful." She sighed.

"Yeah it is." Nate looked at Caitlin but then at the stars.

Nate looked at his watch, 11:00PM.

"We should hit the hay." Nate said getting ready to put out the fire.

"Your right." Caitlin put away the plates.

Nate put his pack down as his pillow while Caitlin was about to go in her nice tent when she looked over at the agent. He was struggling to get comfortable. She stiffened a giggled but then smiled.

"Would you like to sleep in here?" She asked.

Nate sat up. "You sure?"

Caitlin nodded.

Nate grabbed his pack and used it as a pillow inside the tent. He got comfy.

"Night Gray." Caitlin smiled at him.

"Night Adams." He smiled back.

They both drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AWWWWWWW =)**

**SO CUTE!**

**Could it be love or just an act of kindness?**

**R&R plz**


	7. Chapter Six: Hannah's World

**Wanted 2 upload!**

_Hannah HQ_

Hannah woke up at 5:30am and got dressed in her normal attire. She walked through her HQ to see her workers well working. Her slave sister, Emily, walked up to her.

"Where's the diamond?" Hannah normally asked.

"In the safe getting ready to be put in the laser." Emily answered.

"Excellent." Hannah smiled.

The two walked to Hannah's lounge. It was covered in pink with a huge pink couch and a hot tub. Hannah layed on the couch as Emily got her coffee.

"What about the agents?" Hannah asked taking a sip.

"Still clueless about the location." Emily smiled big.

"Perfect." She evilly smiled.

Two hot guys walked to Hannah and gave her little sandwiches.

"Once the diamond is put in the mind control laser everyone will be putty in my hand." She laughed.

"What will you do?" Emily asked.

"Well once everyone is under my control I will be dictator and they do whatever I want." She smiled.

Hannah's plan will work….won't it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I just wanted u 2 c what Hannah's life/plan was. Too bad Nate and Caitlin couldn't c this =(**

**R&R Plz**


	8. Chapter Seven: CAUGHT!

**ok this has to be my favorite chappie so far =)**

_Nate POV_

I woke up first and was facing a sleeping Caitlin. I pushed her perfect hair out of her perfect face and smiled. She doesn't even know that she was the one that Kevin used to threaten me. Yep I loved her! THERE I SAID IT! She started to move and I decided to go do something. I ran out of the tent and started to pack up.

_Caitlin POV_

I woke up and saw no one was inside but me. Nate probably was doing some cute nerd thing I smiled to myself. I walked out of the tent to see him packing up.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

"Morning sleepy head." He smiled back at me.

"Shut up!" I hit him softer than I used to.

We started to talk when we heard a weird beeping sound. Nate dug through the pack and grabbed his gadget which was causing the beeping.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"This means technology is near!" Nate smiled getting excited.

"But you have a million techy stuff in here-"That are familiar to this software! It only beeps when is sense's unfamiliar tech!" He interrupted me.

Could it really be Hannah's HQ? We both quickly packed up and followed the beeping as it got louder and louder the closer it got. It beeped faster than fast when Nate pointed it to a mountain.

"It must be there." He smiled.

"Let's get climbing!" I smiled as i got the grappling hooks and ropes out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_No POV_

The two climbed the mountain using ropes and others. Caitlin was behind Nate but not that far. She slipped a couple times but caught herself but still got a little hurt. When they reached the top they found a opened hatch. Caitlin got out laser lipstick and used it to cut the hatch opened. They both climbed through it to reveal a vent way. They crawled and crawled until they found the room the diamond was in.

"Nate can you get it my leg hurts a bit same with my waist from knocking into the mountain." Caitlin asked.

"Sure." Nate said as he tied the rope to his waist.

Caitlin lowered the rope down as Nate removed the case from the podium. Suddenly in the vent system an rush of bad air came through. She couldn't see so she ended up dropping the rope dropping Nate to the ground causing the guards to come.

"CRAP!" Nate yelled as he tried to escape.

"CAITLIN!" He yelled.

Caitlin tried to answer but coughed. She waved the air out of the way and noticed the scene below, Nate being held my two guards while he was kicking and struggling.

"Nate!" Caitlin yelled getting ready to go down.

"Boys get the other one!" One guard yelled pointing up at the agent.

"Caitlin get out of there!" Nate yelled.

"But Nate-"GO!" Nate interrupted.

Caitlin climbed out the way they came in and used the ropes to slide down the mountain quick.

"We lost the other one." The guard said to the other.

"Oh well at least we got one." He said, "C'MON!" He dragged Nate out of the room.

Caitlin landed on her feet and looked back at the mountain….this was turning into a rescue mission.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh-Oh....R&Rplz**


	9. Chapter Eight: No ideas?

**Here's chappie 8**

_With Nate_

_Nate POV_

The guards were wearing pink jumpsuits with a huge rhinestone H on it. I stifled a laugh, it's not everyday you see big guys wearing rhinestones. They took me to a room that said, "Hannah's Lounge". I gulped as we entered.

Hannah had her back turned to us, she was in a huge pink chair and was fixing her hair in front of a vanity. The big guard cleared his throat.

"What!" Hannah yelled.

"We have agent N." The guard said back.

Hannah turned the chair around and smiled. Her blonde hair was cut short, last time it was long. She got up from the chair and walked over to me.

"So you're the 'Legendary technologist'." She laughed.

"What's it to you?" I asked codly.

Hannah gasped. "Put this ill behaved boy in a cell."

The guards grabbed my wrist hader and we exited the room. They lead me to a jail like place and opened cell number 23.

"Get in there!" They pushed me in.

As the guards locked the door I sat on the cold hard bed. I hope Caitlin is thinking of a plan….and QUICK!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Caitlin POV_

I picked up my communicator and dialed the boss.

Boss- Agent C, what's up?

Me- Sir Hannah's guards took Na-agent N.

The boss didn't like it when we used first names.

Boss- Oh no do you need anything?

Me- No, the coordinates are 300,14 keep it monitered I got to go.

Boss- Good luck.

I hung up the the communicator and looked at the mountain. Guards were surrounding it now. I sighed but then gasped. I had a perfect idea!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHAT'S THE IDEA??**

**ill behaved?**

**R&R plzplzplzplz**


	10. Chapter Nine: Undercover

**CHAPPIE 9 IS HERE!!**

_Caitlin POV_

The guards were guarding the entrance Nate and I took earlier. I hoped my idea works; I started to climb the mountain again. When I was pretty much at the top I inhaled then jumped to where the guards were.

"HEY!" One yelled.

They all started coming towards me. I got in my fighting position then…BAM! I kicked a guy in the head then punched another in the head. I did double back flips then jumped on a guy's back and covered his eyes. When he was about to bump into a guy I jumped off and high kicked another man. All the men were pretty much passed out. I smiled as I put my hair behind my ears. I dragged one guy behind a rock and took off his clothes. I put them on and took out my own sunglasses and then I took his pink H rhinestone hat and put it on.

"Perfect." I smiled at myself.

I opened the vent way and climbed through it. Then I went to an empty room. My plan was going smooth as I walked the halls of Hannah's HQ. Everyone though I was a guard just doing patrol. I had no idea where Nate would be….but hey! I had all day! Nate was probably in some prison room rotting away. I shivered at the thought but then gained back focus. I should look for a directory or something. WAIT! I don't need to! I gave the boss the coordinates so he's probably looking at every room in the pink HQ on a computer screen. I ran to a bathroom and called the boss.

Boss- Agent C what do you need?

Me- Where's the prison room or is there even a prison room?

Boss- There is one. At the south end of the HQ.

Me- OK where am I now?

Boss- Your almost there just turn into the first hallway you see.

Me- Thanks.

We both hung up.

I started to walk again and then I turned to the first hallway I saw. This was going to be a piece of cake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Or will it? DUN DUN DUN**

**R&R plz**


	11. Chapter Ten: RUN!

**Srry if this chapter is short but i worked hard to have a cliff hanger =P ENJOYZ!**

_Caitlin POV_

I found the prison room and entered it. I started to look in every cell. Not Nate, nope, EW, NATE!

"Nate!" I yelled running up to the door.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Nate yelled covering his head.

"What? Oh." I noticed I had the guard outfit on.

"Nate it's me!" I said as I took off the hat and sunglasses.

Nate smiled, "Awesome! Now get me out of here!"

"On it!" I took out laser lipstick.

I lasered the lock then opened the door for Nate to come out right when he stepped out an alarm sounded.

"C'mon!" Nate yelled.

We both ran out of the prison room.

"There they are!"

"The agents!"

"Get 'em!"

They started to chase us around the HQ. As we ran I was looking for rooms to go and hide in. I finally found one that said 'Arena'.

"In here!" I yelled opening the door before anyone could see.

We both ran inside. The arena was a huge circular area surrounded by chairs. The ground was dirt.

"What a rush." Nate said as he panted and laughed alittle.

"Yeah we still need to get the diamond." I said back.

"Not on my watch." We both turned.

It was Hannah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**=O**

**O MY JONAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**HAHAHA I make good cliffys!**

**R&R PLZ**


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Fight

**Here's Chapter eleven!**

_Caitlin POV_

We both looked at Hannah. Her short blonde hair flapping in the little breeze her skirt was too, (**A/N Hannah's wearing the outfit Sharpay wore the 1st time u see her in HSM3 and in the beginning of I Want it All),**

"Well, well, at least I can kill you both now." She chuckled.

"Aren't you afraid you'll break a nail?" I asked holding out my hand.

She held out a gun, "Nope."

Nate pushed me in back of him.

"Oh this isn't a bullet gun, it's a prototype my new invention when I zap you, you'll be under my control, cool right?" She laughed.

I stepped in front of Nate. "Hannah, you will never zap me with that!"

"Watch me." She pointed the gun at me.

I kicked it out of her hand and caught it in mid air. I handed it to Nate who dismantled it with his own hands! Then he stepped on it.

"AWWWW did we break your toy?" He asked pretending to cry.

Hannah smiled, "No." She took out a real gun!

"RUN!" I yelled.

Nate and I ran our separate ways.

_No POV_

Hannah looked at the two running agents. Caitlin did a front flip dodging a bullet. Nate jumped into the air dodging one too. Hannah pointed the gun at Caitlin and shot the bullet.

"NO!" Nate yelled,

He tried to run in front of Caitlin but it was too late. The bullet when through her body causing Caitlin to fall to the ground.

"NOOOO!' Nate yelled again.

He ran toward Caitlin and dropped to his knees. He touched where the bullet went through. He took his hand off the spot to see blood on his hand. He went from sad to angry as he stood up to face Hannah.

"AW is she hurt?" Hannah asked laughing a little.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nate ran towards her and started fighting.

The two fought. Hannah kicked him with a pink high heeled boot in the head causing it to bleed a little bit. He punched Hannah in the gut causing her to fall. Nate was about to punch her in the face but then stopped himself.

"Let me help." He said holding out a hand.

Hannah grabbed his hand but then pulled him down. She pressed her foot on his chest he could feel the heel causing him to breathe difficultly.

"Say goodbye Nate." She pointed the gun down to his face.

Nate took her ankle and flung her off of him. She fell to the ground. Nate grabbed Hannah's gun and took the bullet's out as he threw it out to the seats. He punched Hannah in the face causing her to pass out. Nate walked back to Caitlin and went on his knees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**OMJ **

**Is Caitlin OK?**

**BTW The reason I'm uploading alot 2day is cuz i went to a party yesterday ad they had a chocolate fountain.....the rest it a blur LOL in other words, My belly hurts LOLZ**


	13. Chapter Twelve: Caitlin?

**Chapter 12!**

"Caitlin?" He whispered.

Tears began to fill his eyes as he looked at the body.

"Please don't go!" He yelled touching her cold cheek.

"I know we both hated each other, but I always …" He trailed off.

Nate bent down to Caitlin's ear and whispered, "I love you Caitlin Adams."

Nate began to cry as he held her hand.

"I love you too." Caitlin said in a moan.

"Caitlin!?" Nate yelled smiling/frowning.

Caitlin's grip tightened on Nate's hand who flinched.

"I love you too, Nate." She smiled as her eyes opened.

"I love you!" Nate yelled bending down more to kiss her.

They kissed as Caitlin wrapped her arms around Nate's neck. Nate helped her up after they released. He took a chunk of his shirt off and put it on the place the bullet was.

"Nate, you get the diamond, I'll contact the HQ." Caitlin said getting out the communicator.

"Ok." Nate ran out of the arena.

They both did there jobs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End.....NOT! **

**LOL R&R plz**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The End

So, Hannah got arrested by J.O.N.A.S so did her henchmen. Caitlin was put in the J.O.N.A.S health center for a while but now is doing fine. Her and Nate are going out and are such a cute couple. Agent C and Agent N are partners for pretty much every mission. The diamond is safe in the J.S.A.F.E.

"Nate?" Caitlin asked as they walked on the beach.

"Ya honey?"

"I love you." Caitlin smiled.

"I love you too." He smiled back.

They both kissed passionately as the sun setted.

**What did u thiink of the story? R&R**


End file.
